Voltea hacia atras
by Ayano Smash
Summary: Lucas al vagar por Internet se encuentra un hermoso dibujo que esta firmado por "ChicoOnett", al ver esto el quiere convertirse en un gran dibujante como ese chico y conocerlo algún día...-"Esto no tiene sentido ¿verdad?"- Primer One-shot dedicado a Canciones de cuna


Holi!, soy yo Ayano XD estoy subiendo esto que le prometí a una amiga el sábado pasado, pero no pude subirlo por que tenia prueba ;A; en fin, esta historia la hice con amor, sudor y veneno :D ok veneno no pero algo así

Este fic es para _**"Canciones de cuna"** _es por su cumpleaños, lo tengo bien atrasado por que no podía decidirme en que quería escribirte ;A; perdon ;v; en fin disfrutala, en NessxLucas desde el punto de vista de Lucas :D quiz ame quedo cursi ;v; pero aun asi...

Disclaraimer: SSBB no me pertenece, si fuera asi, solo Miyamoto sabe lo que pasaría LoL

Pd: alguien se dio cuenta de que es mi primer One-shot?

* * *

**Mira hacia atrás**

Mi nombre es Lucas y tengo una historia que contarte, así es, es solamente para ti…es una historia especial para mí, ya que desde esa pequeña historia…hoy puedo estar aquí contándote esto… ¿no es verdad?

Yo tenía solo 10 años en ese entonces, solo era un pequeño niño con muchos sueños y aspiraciones para el futuro. Ahí fue donde te conocí, no directamente, pero te conocí al fin y al cabo…El día en que yo vagaba por internet como un chico normal, encontré un dibujo, estaba firmado como _"ChicoOnett" _

En el dibujo estaba una linda chica rubia, de ojos azules, vestido rosa, y debajo de ella aparecía su nombre _"Princesa Peach", _era un lindo nombre, para un hermoso dibujo. Eso me inspiro a seguir sus pasos he he…ha de sonar tonto pero así es

-¡Bien comencemos!- me decía a mi mismo

Lo primero que dibuje fue un mono de palo…que horror, seguí intentándolo, muchas veces, hasta que me salió una extraña figura, en forma de triangulo con cabeza y todo, fue bastante chistoso en realidad

-¡POR QUE NO ME SALE NADA!- le grite a la nada, mi hermano no estaba en casa, por lo que me quedaba solo por horas…y mi madre…pues ella…esta en un hermoso lugar ahora

Me pegue a la fría pared de mi cuarto, mirando ese horrible dibujo que había hecho…

-Ha…que voy a hacer- volví a mirar el dibujo y luego el dibujo de _"ChicoOnett"_, que por cierto imprimí, y comencé a reírme de mi mismo – Una vez más…después de todo no puedo ser un gran artista de la noche a la mañana-

Pasaron varios meces, en la escuela me iba más o menos, siempre me la pase dibujando y la chica deforme que una vez dibuje se hacía más bonita cada vez, la llame _"Princesa Zelda"_

* * *

Pasaron 3 largos años y yo tenía mi propia cuenta en la misma página que conocía a ese artista, con el nombre de _"Mr-Sunflower", _incluso tenía mi propia tableta de dibujo, ahora era un chico de 13 años, aun que ya no lo recordaba a _"El"_ en esos momentos, la _"Princesa Zelda"_ ahora era muchísimo más hermosa que antes

Un día fui a una convención de artistas en la ciudad, habían muchas cosas hay, cuadros prometedores, yo era y sigo siéndolo, un chico tímido por lo que solo me limitaba a mirar. Es entonces cuando veo que todas las personas se arremolinan alrededor de alguien…uno de los dibujos que salió volando del tumulto lo atrape, en el estaba una chica con cabello castaño obscuro, con traje azul…el nombre era _"Wii fit"_

Era un dibujo tan lindo, tenía que conocer al artista, así que me arme de valor y me metí como pude en el tumulto de personas…hasta que llegue, hay había un chico castaño…muy bajito…no quería aceptar lo que de verdad estaba viendo hasta que…

-Hey chico me encanta tus dibujos- le dijo una persona "X"

-Hay eres un amor, tu usuario era _"Crossing" _¿no es así?- dijo una chica

-He he, muchas gracias a todos pero pueden llamarme "_Villarge"-_ dijo el castaño

-¿Y qué edad tienes?

-Tengo 10 años recién cumplidos y recién comienzo en el mundo del arte, espero gusten de mis dibujos- finalizo con una sonrisa

Eso…de alguna manera…me destrozo completamente…

"_**10 años recién cumplidos"**_

Salí corriendo del lugar, si mirar hacia atrás, hasta llegar a mi casa…ni siquiera mire a mi hermano cuando llegue

"_**Recién empiezo en el mundo del arte"**_

No quería tener nada más que ver con el arte…_nunca más…_

* * *

Estuve un año entero, con una horrible depresión, intente de todo, dibujaba lo mas que podia y pude jurar que mi tableta ya estaba incluso caliente de tanto que la usaba, intente varias veces para que me saliera bien…pero…aquellas palabras, que siempre resonaban en mi cabeza…

"_**Porque no te rindes"**_

"_No lo sé…"_

"_**Sabes que es inútil"**_

"_Entiendo…"_

"_**No importa cuánto te esfuerces"**_

"_Por favor…basta…"_

"_**Jamás lo superaras"**_

"_Detente…por favor…detente"_

"_**De igual manera, ¿quien querría ver tus dibujos?"**_

La voz siempre tenía la razón, es inútil intentarlo, nunca podre ser mejor que él, ¿si quiera alguien vería mis dibujos', nadie me conoce, soy…nada…

"_**Entonces… ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto?**_

"_¿Eh?_

Esa voz sin duda no era la misma de siempre, era más amable, como la de una chica que quiere a todos y cada una de las personas…

-¡Waaaa!- grite

La ventana se abrió de golpe, dejando que un montón de papeles se esparcieran por la habitación, fui cerrar la ventana y me dispuse a recoger todos los papeles…pero

-Pero que…- ese dibujo, el de ese chico que había olvidado

"_**ChicoOnett ¿lo recuerdas?"**_

_¿Cómo puede…como pude olvidar algo tan importante…?_

"_**¡Hey!, ves…no tiene ningún sentido ¿verdad?…"**_

_Es…cierto… ¿Por qué estaba tan triste?_

Mi sueño era ser como _"ChicoOnett"_ no como _"Corssing"…_menos ser mejor que el…

-¿¡LUCAS ESTAS BIEN!?- ese era mi hermano _"Claus"_ –Lucas…-

Yo…yo estaba llorando…pero no de tristeza…si no…de felicidad, por lo tonto que fui…oh madre querida, en que estaba pensando antes…

* * *

Pasaron años y yo volví a dibujar, yo tenía 16 ahora en ese entonces y me había mudado de casa, ya que mi hermano ya tenía su novia y todo…no quería "interrumpir nada". Esta vez me invitaron a otra galería de arte, pero ahora en esa ciudad nueva, _"Smash ville", _lo divertido de esto era que no era un galería común, esta era la galería de la pagina en donde subo mis dibujos

Mi cabello lo deje igual de despeinado que siempre, me puse un chaleco naranja, mi polera favorita a rayas, unos pantalones azules, mis converse naranja y fui a la dichosa galería. Era incluso mejor que la que vi de pequeño, había mucha más variedad de cosas, y todos parecían buenas personas

Un dibujo dio directo a mi cara, lo reconocí de inmediato. No pude contener mi emoción y vi donde estaba todo el tumulto de gente; Camine con toda mi emoción contenida, al fin, podría concerté en persona

"_**ChicoOnett"**_

Un chico pelinegro, con una gorra roja, pantalón negro, un suéter des-abrochado azul obscuro y polera a rayas azul y amarillo, y unas converse rojas…era incluso más genial de lo que pensaba. Justo cuando iba llegando hasta él, el chico…tropezó, solo se cayó al suelo de rodillas

De alguna manera comencé a verte sin tus vivos colores que usabas hoy ¿Qué te pasaba?

-Cuál es el sentido…- dijiste en voz baja, pero yo podía escucharte con claridad- ¿CUAL ES EL SENTIDO DE ESTO?- gritaste

En ese momento no entendía hasta que, al ver al frente…supe tus razones

- Por más que me esfuerce…-sollozaste – por más que sigo tratando y tratando-

No lo diga, por favor…no

-Nunca…NUNCA PODRE IGUALARLA- todos te miraban e intentaban darte ánimos, sin éxito alguno

Yo solo podía mirar hacia adelante a esa castaña chica, que hoy viste de rosa, la conozco, es _"Lady-N" _es una gran dibujante, y muy amable, por cierto, con sus seguidores. A ella la conocí por uno de sus dibujos, _"Samus"_ si no mal recuerdo

En ese momento me recordó tanto a mi situación antigua, cuando estaba tan desesperado y depresivo, pro igualar a _"Crossing"_…sin que pudiera evitarlo, mire hacia atrás, aun que siempre dicen que debes mirar adelante en estas situaciones…yo mire había atrás

Había un chico castaño, ojos entre azul y violeta, vestía una chaqueta azul y pantalones azul más obscuros, con botas blancas y parecía tener mi edad, aun que fuera más alto que yo… y en sus manos…

-¿Ese…ese es mi dibujo de Zelda?- pregunte

-Este… ¡si así es!- me dijo con firmeza – puede que te suene tonto o algo así…pero… ¿podrías firmármelo?- me pidió mirándome suplicante

De todas maneras lo tome, ese era uno de mis primeros dibujos subidos, cuando yo pensaba que _"Zelda" _ se veía más bonita que como la dibujaba antes, de todas maneras se lo firme y se lo entregue

-Muchas gracias- me dijo, yo solo sonreí – Sabes, me encetaban tus dibujos y te sigo desde hace un tiempo, cuando supe que posiblemente estarías aquí, supe que tenía que venir- me dijo mientras miraba el dibujo

Me quede en silencio y el continuo

-Me encantaría dibujar como tú…pero no parece que a alguien le guste lo que dibujo- me dijo con un tono algo triste, pero sin borrar su sonrisa – por mucho que lo intente, mi arte no parece ser interesante-

En ese preciso momento, por primera vez en años, supe la respuesta a esa interrogante, la que se me impuso en mi año de depresión

"_**No tiene ningún sentido ¿verdad?"**_

-Hey, ¿has pensado en mirar hacia atrás alguna vez?- le pregunte con una sonrisa

-¿Eh?, porque tendría que mirar, a quien se le ocurriría seguir mis…horrendos…dibujos- las palabras se le fueron apagando de a poco

Detrás del había un chico rubio, con un sombrerito verde, ojos entre verde y negro grandes como los de un gato, vestía una camiseta verde obscuros con una polera verde claro en sima, pantalón blanco y botas café

-E-este yo- el chico puso el dibujo en frente de nosotros

-¿Ese es mi dibujo?- pregunto el castaño

En el dibujo había un ángel castaño, de ojos azules el nombre de este dibujo era _"Pit", _el rubio se le ilumino la mirada por un segundo

-¿Entonces tu eres _"Climber"?- _pregunto el rubio, el castaño asintió

-A ti… ¿te gustan mis dibujos?- pregunto _"Climber"_

-Bromeas… ¡son geniales!- dijo levantado la voz, pero luego desvió la mirada, parecía ser un chico orgulloso

Se quedaron hablando mucho rato e incluso me incluyeron, el chico rubio en su cuenta era _"ThehyruleHero" _y su verdadero nombre era _Toon Link_, sus mejores dibujos se llaman _"Kirby"_ y _"Mario Bros"_ su hermano mayor era uno de los artistas más respetados de la página, conocido como _"Triforce" _o _Link, _cuyo trabajo se llama_ "Fire emblem"_

El otro es _"Climber"_ o_ Popo, _su hermana es _"Lady-N" _o conocida como _Nana, _es un muy buen dibujante, capaz de dibujar cualquier paisaje que se le imponga, su mejor trabajo es _"Pit"_ un ángel, sus alitas se ven esponjada he he~

De repente entre la conversación sentí una mirada, me di la vuelta y te vi…estabas mirándome a mí, por primera vez vi tus ojos color violeta

-Tu…- tu voz era suave…era hermosa…

-¿Y-Yo?- pregunte con timidez, estúpida timidez, de inmediato saque el dibujo de la _"Princesa Peach_" de mi bolsillo, estaba algo sucio y dañado pero aun lo conservaba - ¿Podrías firmarlo por favor?- pregunte

- C-claro- me dijiste y observaste el dibujo – Este es…mi primer dibujo que subí…- me dijiste

-Lo tengo desde los 10 años…- te dije mirando al piso, me miraste sorprendido

-Sorprendente, no sabía que tenía un seguidor desde hace tantos años- dijiste con un tono de tristeza…

-Sabes…- me miraste esperando mis siguiente palabras – eres la persona por la que todo este tiempo, luche por igualar y conocer, pase por mucho pero hoy vine hasta aquí…a conocer por fin a mi más grande ídolo del arte…- solo te quedaste en silencio – creí que sería algo diferente, pero me encontré con que tú estabas destrozado internamente…como me paso a mi-

Me miraste con sorpresa, supongo que no esperabas esas palabras, bajaste la mirada…pero…me atreví a tomar una de tus manos entre mis dos manos…

-Pero sabes…si tu no hubieras estado aquí hoy, si no te hubiera pasado eso…jamás hubiera pensado…en que la respuesta estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba- tus ojos brillaban – Muchas gracias Chico Onett, gracias por enseñarme el arte, por darme las respuestas que necesitaba…-

-Ness

-¿Ah?

-Mi nombre es Ness- dijiste tomando también mis manos – y yo debería agradecerte a ti-

-¿P-por qué?

-Por estar de tras de mí todo este tiempo, quién diría que solo tenía que mirar atrás para encontrar una respuesta- reíste con dulzura

No podía estar más feliz es increíble que después de todo este tiempo…por fin pude conocerte a ti…Ness, es un lindo nombre…_un lindo nombre para una linda persona_

* * *

Han pasado 2 años y vivo con mis 3 mejores amigos, ahora tengo 18 años y estudio dibujo en una escuela especial de arte, da la casualidad que cuando entre a esta "Escuela especial", me encontré con 2 viejos conocidos míos…y uno que se coló en el proceso

-¡POPO DEPSIERTA!- Gritaba un enojado rubio a las 7:00 am

-5 minutos más TL~- dijo el chico en la cama

-Nada de 5 minutos, te levantas ahora mismo, maldito flojo- regaña Toon Link entre dientes – por estas razones Nana se fue con ese escritor…em…Red si…-

Una mano salió de entre las sabanas, tomo la camisa del chico y se llevo a TL, hasta debajo de ellas

-Déjame ir, pervertido de mie- no alcanzo a terminar, no se la razón porque yo solo pasaba por la puerta a esas horas…pero supuse que Popo se acaba de secuestrar a su novio otra vez, supongo que para hacer cosas no-muy-inocentes

Fui hasta el comedor y te vi hay estabas preparando café…

-Buenos días Luke~- dijiste con un tono algo meloso

-B-buenos días- te respondí

- Así saludas a tu novio por las mañanas- dijiste en un tono de falsa tristeza, me reí de ello y fui a sacar leche…

Solo fue cosa de segundo para que yo volteara hacia atrás y tú me robaras un beso, fue corto peor tierno, aun que no pude evitar sonrojarme por eso

-¡N-NESS!

-Que, si después de todo tengo mi derecho como novio a darte mucho amor - dijiste guiñándome un ojo

-¡Eso es trampa!- te dije riendo

Esta es la historia de un chico con un sueño, un sueño que se volvió realidad, nunca creí que mi ídolo seria mi novio, de eso estoy seguro, solo recuerda una cosa

Siempre mira hacia atrás…no importa la circunstancia, siempre habrá alguien detrás de ti, que de alguna manera te sigue, aun que no comente, o diga algo…el esta hay…viéndote de las sombras…

"_**No estás solo, solamente es que aun no te das cuenta de esa persona que te apoya desde las sombras…"**_

"_**esto no tendra sentido…si tu no le buscas uno"**_

"_**Fin"**_

* * *

Fue ridículamente cursi, no se usar bien a estos personajes, no estoy muy acostumbrada XD, seguiré practicando (/;v;/)

en fin, espero te aya gustado Miss. Mar XD y lamento mucho el retraso uvu

Pd: para los que siguen mis fic es probable que los actualice este fin de semana al otro :D

Bye!


End file.
